better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Hearth's Warming Meetup
Hearth's Warming Meetup is the twelfth short film from the Wonderful Memories mini-series based around the Ninja and the Mane Six in the future timeline, taking place sometime after the series finale of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. In this short, Snowblossom and Seaspark were invited by Twilight and her friends for a Hearth's Warming gathering, despite making mistakes they made. Plot It's Hearth's Warming Eve at the Castle of Friendship, and Lloyd have just finished the story about how Equestria was founded. Akita knows why the windigos try to make the realm even colder, similar to the freezing of the Never-Realm in the past. Twilight Sparkle came and said that she invited two Alicorns to celebrate the holiday. The two Alicorn rulers of the Never-Realm, Princess Snowblossom and Princess Seaspark, were excited about Hearth's Warming Eve. The Ninja, the Mane Six and the Formlings were enable to celebrate Hearth's Warming together. Kai shows the two Alicorns the Fire of Friendship, and Seaspark was elated that the fire on top of the Christmas tree is a reminder of how the Earth Ponies, Pegasi and the Unicorns unite. Snowblossom and Seaspark join Twilight and her friends for setting the dinner, as well as wrapping gifts for them. While they are decorating the tables, Snowblossom and Seaspark are arguing about the dolls they wanted for Hearth's Warming. The Ninja and the Formlings came to settle their problem, but things have turned when Snowblossom accidentally extinguished the Fire of Friendship. Realising that without the Fire, the windigos are coming back. The Ninja, the Mane Six and their allies were infuriated by the windigos, but Snowblossom was the one who extinguished the fire. Worst of all, the windigos freeze all the entire Ponyville. In order to light up the Fire of Friendship, only a true Master of Fire can do this, but Kai is unable to light the Fire, since he taxes is body. The Ninja, the Mane Six, the Formlings and the Alicorns cane to help Kai to relight the Fire. As Kai relight the Fire of Friendship, it vanquishes the windigos and his friends chant "Fire Maker" due to his success and their wonder. Later, when having the feast, Snowblossom apologise to Twilight that she accidentally extinguished the Fire of Friendship. Twilight explains there is another reason why the windigos came, it is due to their friendship breaking apart. Unfortunately, Snowblossom made a perfect present to her little sister, and seemly she enjoys it. Seaspark also give a present to the older sister, and also like it two. The two sisters hug each other, because they all love their gifts very well. As a gift to her friends, Snowblossom sings a heartfelt song, which made her friends elated. As Twilight remembers that friendship always came for everyone. Continuing from the song that Snowblossom sang, Twilight and her friends sing about the kind of Hearth's Warming/Christmas, and in the end, they all share a group hug. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain (Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice) *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kataru - Cole Howard *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon-Chan Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Seaspark - Claire Corlett *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert (Shylo Sharity as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Zane - Brent Miller Song *It's a Pony Kind of Christmas Transcript *Hearth's Warming Meetup (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Snowblossom *This is the third holiday short in the mini-series, after "Trickster Manifestation" and "Wereprincess". **Unlike the two, this one is being for Christmas. *Akita, Kataru, Snowblossom and Seaspark celebrate Hearth's Warming/Christmas for the first time. *Kai lighting up the Fire of Friendship and his friends chanting "Fire Maker" is a reminiscent to "The Northern Light of Friendship" where he is successfully lighting the Hearth Fire. *Akita knows that the windigos destroying the realm could be referencing Boreal freezing her village in "Gearing Up!". **In the same flashback, the Formling leader thinks that the sirens resemble as the windigos, meaning that the Dazzlings are the only Formlings who are dangerous. *Some of the Ninja and the Mane Six's friends appear during the song. Errors *When Seaspark attempts to banish the windigos, her cutie mark is missing. *When Snowblossom gives a gift to Seaspark, her horn is missing.